Mi Corazon Y Tu Mente
by SaDiddy-Baby
Summary: Bella has been raped and her parents died,now she has triplets. She moves for a new start. But then she meets Edward, will she let him in, or suffer on he own. Canon Couples. All Human
1. Prologue Flashback

"_**See you tomorrow Bella" Angela yelled after me.**_

_**I was just coming from my job at the bookstore and me and Angela had went our separate ways to get home. I'd gotten to put in some extra hours today since school had let out today. I had been working at the bookstore for two and a half months. On my first day I met Angela. She was a very, sweet, and caring person. She was the best friend a person could ask for. I walked out and headed for the bench when I realized that it was 9 o'clock, which was too late for the bus to come and that my mom wouldn't be picking me up from work today because of her night shift at the hospital. I started to call dad, when I realized that he was out of town with a group of co-workers at a police convention. Oh well. I guess I'd better start walking home. I was turning the block to my street when I noticed a shadow behind me. Just as I turned around to see if something or someone was there, I was met with the sound of skin against skin and a sharp pain in my face. I opened my mouth to screamed, but was brought into darkness.**_

* * *

_When I woke up I noticed I wasn't in the confines of my own room, instead I was in a warehouse, or at least that what I thought it was. When I tried to sit up, I couldn't. _

"_Ah I wouldn't try that if I were you my dear." came a strange voice from in front of me. _

_I looked up to see the face of someone I couldn't find myself to know. _

"_Who are you and what do you want?" My voice sounded tired and raspy even to my own ears. _

"_I think I'll be the one asking the questions around here. You see Isabella I've been watching you for awhile and you seemed to always be with within public eye for me to make my move. So I decided to watch you for awhile and see when I could catch you by yourself. I hadn't planned on taking you today. This was just pure luck, with your school letting you out early. I guess that was just used to my advantage. But don't worry I won't kill you, I just want a little taste of your little treats. I 've grown quite attached to your body over the last few weeks."_

_I listened to this man and couldn't believe my ears. He had been practically stalking me over the past few days. My eyes begin to burn with tears that I tried so hard to not be seen. I would not give him the satisfaction of hurting me. He started walking over to me and paused when he reached me. _

"_Stay still now Isabella. This won't take long as long as you be real quiet and don't fight back."_

_He pulled me up to my feet. He then brought me up to him and kissed me roughly. He tried to pry my mouth open with his tongue, but I refused. I couldn't just let this physco rape me and now go down without a fight. I pushed him off me hard enough to have him staggering back. When he came back to himself, he came over and slapped me. So hard till I fell on the floor. He used this to an advantage. He immediately started tearing my shirt apart. When he ripped it off of me, he started tugging on my breasts. His hands were hard and calloused. I could practically feel the bruises forming on my breasts. Then the tears started. I had never done anything to deserve this. I never disrespected my parents, I cleaned my room, and made good grades. He pulled my jeans down and reached towards my center. He stuck his two fingers up my entrance and I was met with a pain so sharp I couldn't help but scream when I was met with the agony. His long fingernails scratched my insides with an intense feeling. I didn't want my first time to be like this. I had wanted it to be on my honeymoon, with someone who I loved with a passion and could reciprocate the same feelings. I wanted him to enter me slowly and whisper to me how he would make me feel better as I stretched to accommodate his size. I wanted it to be sweet and filled with love. Not this. Filled with urgency and pain. He unbuckled his pants and unzipped himself free. He didn't give me a warning for what he was about to do. He just plunged into be. I couldn't hold the piercing scream that emitted from me. Nothing was worth going through this kind of torture and pain. He plunged in and out of me at a blinding speed. Each thrusts hurting worse than the last. With each thrust he began pulling and tugging on my nipples. I unsuccessfully tried to pry him off of me, which made him mad in return. He slapped me and screamed profanities at me._

"_You bitch, after I'm done with you, you'll be so sore you won't even be able to walk anymore. You never be nothing more than a worthless piece of shit. You're nothing but a slut. Nothing but used treats and damaged good. No man'll want you after they know that you've already been used."_

_He was saying more, but I didn't hear anything after that, simply because he was speaking the truth. No one would want me because no one wants a used girl. And because I was a worthless slut for letting this happen to me. A normal girl, wouldn't have gotten herself into this sort of predicament. People had always told me I was special. It was all I heard growing up. It was never more real than what it was now. He then began kissing me roughly again. I continued struggling against him, but to no avail he wasn't budging. He then became frustrated with my antics and began punching and slapping against me. He slapped and punched me in my face, till I felt the bruise coming. He got up and pulled his pants back on and began kicking me in my ribs. I felt as if the breath had literally been knocked out of me. He finally sent me into oblivion when his shoe came in contact with my chest right where my shattered heart was. I came into meeting with darkness._

* * *

_When I woke up I was greeted with the noises of monitors and people shuffling around. I opened my eyes to stare into a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a blond doctor, who looked fairly too young to be a doctor. _

"_Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and you would be Isabella Swan am I correct?"_

_I stared at him._

"_Just Bella and where am I?" My voice was raspy and sounded tired._

"_You are in the hospital and you have been for about 2 and a half weeks now. Do you remember anything?"_

_For some reason I did remember. I had remembered everything. Which was kind of a shock to me. Weren't people supposed to forget these kind of things when they had awoken. Just another fact to my theory of me being special. Being weird and not normal. _

"_Yeah I remember, but where are my parents.?" I was dying to see my mom. Her short brunette hair and brown eyes and worried expression. _

"_I'm afraid your parents aren't here. They both went into panic attacks, when they heard your had gone missing. They progressed with a very short amount of time into heart attacks and passed within an hour of being submitted into the hospital. Their funeral was a few days ago actually."_

_I began to cry with this new information. My parents were gone and I hadn't even been there for the funeral. I was sure to got o hell. I couldn't believe that my parents were gone. I looked into the doctor's eyes that would show me that I was somehow I was dreaming, but was met with pity and sorrow instead._

"_What……. They can't be dead, I need them, you can' t tell me they're dead. You're lying. Bring them to me." I began shouting at him._

_Something deep down inside know that my parents really were gone and that there would __be no bringing them back. _

"_I'm sorry Bella, but they really are gone. I'm sorry."_

_I began going into panic mode, because it suddenly became really hard for me to breathe. The last words I heard were 'calm down' and 'have to sedate you'. _

_Lastly I was welcome into the darkness. Though this time it wasn't because of being beaten to it, but because I was shocked with the dreadful news that my parents were gone and it was all my fault._


	2. Precioso

A/N- I don't own anything that is Stephanie Meyer. Also I'm kind of new to this, so just review and let me know how you feel.

**BELLA'S POV(sorry I didn't clear this up last time.)**

**2 Years Later………………………………................................**

That was then and this is now. I'm now seventeen years old and the proud mother of triplets. Two girls and one boy. Their names are Karmen Sa'Mira Swan, Charlotte Si'Mone Swan and the boy's last name was Aaron Shane Swan. The doctor believed that they were conceived around March 28. They were born late into the world January 1. I thought it was a little ironic considering the holiday. But somehow I put it behind me because now I would just start fresh. Me and my kids.

When I went into labor I was all alone. I was walking from an early lunch at a diner nearby, when just as I was walking to the bus station, my water broke. I guess I was lucky that this town had all of its main buildings near each other. I never thought I would find a small town any good usage to me. I guess I can never say that again. The nurse rushed me into the ER as soon as she saw me. Two hours later I was blessed with twins, which was a shock, considering that when I went for an ultrasound I only saw one fetus. It didn't matter to me though. That just made the joy of being a mother even more exciting, because I was able to say that I had triplets. Also because I know that my children would never be alone. With that I walked away from the hospital a happy person. Happy than I had ever been since _**it **_happened.

* * *

January 1

Today is the triplets birthday. We are moving into our new house in Forks. I don't know what possessed me to move here Its just that Forks kind of called to me. It has such a unique name and a whole new atmosphere than what I was used to. It was a change. Something I didn't always like, but kind of feel the need to have. A new change of setting for me and my kids. The house was a beautiful and today was also their birthday. They were turning to the wonderful age of 2. They were very intelligent kids. They could form very adequate sentences and weren't a fool when it came to things you were telling them. I was waving off the movers when I heard something that sounded like shattering glass. I walked in on them standing around a pit of glass. When they acknowledged me they all had innocent little smiles. It was so hard to be mad at them when they gave me that face. Karmen was a little rambunctious when she wanted to be. They all had my hair color, but she had long wavy brunette hair that was now halfway down her back. Her eyes were nothing like mine though. They were big puddles of a grayish-bluish color. They even changed colors. She was very short considering her age, something she got from me. She was just barely reaching two feet, which had me questioning if she was going to ever grow. She loved to laugh and when she did you couldn't help but laugh. Charlotte was very antisocial, but in a very cute way. She was shy just like me. She loved to sit and she often had me playing music for her. Her hair was the same shade as mine, but it was running down towards her shoulder. It was also impossibly straight. I guess she got that from him. I could only assume, figuring I never got to see him. The police had informed that they caught him as soon as I was released from the hospital. She was taller than Karmen. She loved clothes. The first time they were old enough to know what a mall was, she was instantly pulling me towards clothes racks and shoe stands. Other than that she was just like me. Even her eyes. They were deep pools of chocolate. Aaron was a whole other story. He was very protective of his sisters for his age. He liked to read and listen to music just like me. Though he was still very social. A little to social. I found this out when we were in McDonald's and when we walked in he started yapping things off to the person behind the register like 'oh' or 'ha ha haaaaaa'. His hair was the same shade as mine and wavy stopping at the nape of his neck. His eyes are like Karmen, with the grayish-bluish tint to them except his more noticeable. His personality was one of a comedian. He loved to make people laugh. Even if he wasn't trying to do it on purpose. He was good natured like that. When I looked at them they began smiling. I couldn't get mad at them. I smiled back at them.

"Guys what am I going to do with you" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Love us mommy because we love you and that's what you're supposed to do," Aaron replied. God it's like he gets smarter everyday.

"Well I think I might just do that."

"Mommy can I ask you a question?" Aaron looked up at me with a deep curiosity.

"Sure sweetheart go ahead."

"Do you love us enough to buy us some ice cream?" I couldn't help but laugh at that question.

"Sure how about I show you how much I love you by taking you out for ice cream right now?"

They began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Let mommy grab her cell phone and purse and we can head out."

"Yay. We're going out for ice cream!" I heard them say.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and walked over to the dresser and grabbed my phone and shoved that along with an ipod and wallet into a purse I found in my closet. I quickly walked downstairs to find my kids waiting eagerly by the door. I walked up to them and we were on our way.

* * *

After 15 minutes of driving around I didn't find an ice cream parlor, so I quickly decided to go to a mall. Unfortunately I would have to drive for at least another 15 minutes to get there. I decided to just go; it seemed as if that was the only solution to the problem anyway. I drove and found myself in Port Angeles. Now I would just have to start coming here to shop. I walked in and was amazed at the mall. It was huge. I made my kids walk in front of me so that I could keep a close eye on them. We walked around for about a good 10 minutes till we came in contact with a food court. We went to a nearby ice cream parlor and I asked the kids what they wanted.

"Well I would like a Banana Split. But with extra cherries." Karmen replied.

"I guess I'd have the Dare Devil Chocolate Sundae." said Aaron.

"A vanilla ice cream cone is fine enough for me." whispered Charlotte.

I realized that they each ordered something that matched their personalities. Karmen, the classy one, Aaron, the dare devil and Charlotte, the simple and practical one. I smiled at the thought.

I looked up instantly wished I didn't. The cashier was looking at me too friendly for my liking.

"What can I get you hot cakes," he said. His name tag read Mike.

"Um I'd just like a bowl of vanilla ice cream?" I began fidgeting under his glance.

"What size would you like? Large preferably?" He then winked. I couldn't help but catch he double meaning in his words.

"A medium would be just fine." I replied nonchalantly. I watched him walk away, but not before winking at me. I shuddered and walked with my kids to one of the booths. I was getting ready to sit down when I saw him.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was beyond ready to go home when Alice and Rosalie walked out of Love Culture. But I knew that Alice was just getting started. Rosalie wasn't as bad. At least she took pity on Jasper, Emmett, and I . When she walked out she told Alice to continue without her and that she was going to the food court and was bringing us along with her. Thank you Rosalie!!! We decided to ditch the bags and bring them to Emmett's jeep. This time not even Emmett's monstrous trunk could oils the spoils that were of Alice. We stuffed them all in the trunk and began making our way to the food court. I was on my way into the line when I saw her walking away from it. I saw her look this way and blush when she saw me looking back. She had 3 kids with her and I wondered if they were for her. She was gorgeous. She had long wavy brown hair that flowed like a waterfall all the way down to her waist. She was slender but not too thin. She had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a knee length yellow skirt, with a light blue form-fitting blouse that seemed to go well with her complexion. The skirt hit mid-thigh as made her legs look incredibly long in the white flat shoes on her feet. Her blouse was hugging her body like a second skin. Her breasts looked as if they were waiting to be sprung free of her blouse. She was sitting there chatting with the 3 kids with her when one of the cashiers walked up and placed a tray filled with ice cream on it. I got curious when I saw that the boy wasn't walking back to the stand. He started talking to her and looked as if he was trying to flirt with her. She looked uncomfortable and began fidgeting. The kids seemed oblivious to it. They probably thought the girl knew the boy. He reached out to touch her and she flinched back.

"Leave me alone" she screamed.

"Come one baby, don't be like that. I just want to have a good time" he cooed.

"I said leave me alone" she all but yelled.

He reached out to grab her, but I decided it was time for me to intervene. I was against harassment or any forms of it. I walked up and he looked towards me.

"Can I ask what you're doing over here with my girlfriend?"

She looked at me in astonishment. I winked at her, hoping she would play along. She seemed to understand because she silently nodded in approval.

**BELLA'S POV**

When he walked over there posing as my boyfriend, my heart all but stopped pumping. My mind was having a hard time concentrating on the situation at hand. He winked at me. I guess it was to let me know to play along. I nodded my head silently to let him know I was game. I turned to attention back to Mike.

"Sheesh sorry man….I...I didn't even know that the chick had a boyfriend. I'll just go" Mike stumbled off towards the ice cream stand. I sighed in relief. Then I noticed that the Greek god was sitting down next to Charlotte.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you must be…..?"

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." He smiled in return. God what was he trying to do to me. Wait where did that come from? OMG how stupid could I get? He doesn't want a girl who has kids, let alone triplets. I mean come on he could have any girl he wants. What would he want with a girl as plain as me.

"Well then Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He then turned towards Karmen, Charlotte and Aaron. Oh shit, here goes nothing.

"And these are your siblings….cousins….nieces….nephews?" Boy is he going to be in for a shocker.

"Um no actually they're my kids." His face was unreadable for a minute. I waited for reality to set in when BINGO, their we go.

"All of them?"

"Um yeah." Disappointment flooded my voice. Who was I to think that I would ever have someone as beautiful looking as Edward. I'm pathetic.

"Mommy I'm sleepy" I looked over to Charlotte and she did indeed look tired. I guess this day really had a toll on her.

"Okay guys let's go." I got up to leave and saw Edward stand up also and still looking awkward. "It was a pleasure meeting you Edward."

"Likewise. I guess I'll see you around then."

I started to walk away when it sounded as if I heard him say 'Precioso'.

When we got outside it was starting to get dark. I hurried home so I could get Karmen, Charlotte, and Aaron washed up and ready for bed. When we got home I gave the kids a quick bath and put them in their beds. I was glad I let the movers put them together. I could hate for my children to have to not sleep in their own beds. I put the baby monitor on and turned the light off. When I got into my room, I decided to take a shower. As I poured my strawberry shampoo in my head I contemplated about whether it was possible for Edward Cullen to like me. I thought about it and quickly dismissed the thought just as fast as it entered. I'm nothing but used goods. I stepped out of the shower and put on my underwear and pajamas and climbed into bed. I cried myself to sleep just like any other night. The only difference this time was that I was crying for the fact that I would never have any one to love me. All because I'm used goods and no one wants a used girl with kids. I cried and shortly after I was welcomed into the darkness that was my dream.

**A/N- Okay there you have it. I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested pm me. By the way Precioso means gorgeous in Spanish and the title; 'Mi Corazon y Tu Mente means 'my heart and your mind'. Also reviews would really keep me going.**

**: )**


	3. I Don't Need A Daddy When I've Got You

A/N- Don't own anything. By the way for those who haven't seen new moon you should like so check it out. It is friggin awesome. Okay enough rambling….back to the story.

**Bella's POV** (ha ha I remembered this time)

I woke up this morning feeling uneasy. I dreamt of Edward last night. It wasn't the fact that I dreamed about him that was so horrid. It was what the dreams were about. Edward couldn't want someone like me in that way. I'm just a teenage mom with triplets. I got up and shut off my alarm clock. When I stepped into the shower I started thinking about today's events. Today would be the first day I would actually try being a teenage mom. I was going to go to Forks High School, while my kids went to the LaPush House for Kids. It was the nearest one around here. I didn't like the fact that I wouldn't be able to be with my angels today, but they always say 'a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do'. I got out the shower and decided to put at least a little effort into my wardrobe this morning. I put on a pink and black checkerboard skirt that hit mid thigh, topped it off with a pink shirt to go under a black corset that laced at the chest. Finally I put on some leggings with a pair of black knee high leather boots. I walked in on Karmen and Aaron just waking up.

"Good morning Mommy" Aaron looked so adorable with his hair so disheveled.

"Mommy, you're up" Karmen surprisingly crawled out of her crib and came hugging my leg. I reached down and picked her up to rest on my hip.

"Yes I am up. How about we wake Charlotte up so we can go eat breakfast?"

"Okay mommy."

"Charlotte" I cooed. She didn't budge. I guess she was a heavy sleeper. I slightly shook her. She looked up at me with her deep chocolate orbs and smiled.

"Hi mommy." Even when just waking up she was still shy. She was too much like me.

"What would you guys like for breakfast?"

"Eggs!"

"Bacon!"

"Cereal's fine." Okay then. I guess I'm just going to have to make them all.

"How about we have all of them?"

"Yay!" God they were little bundles of energy.

We walked down and they sat themselves at the table, while I began mixing the ingredients to make the eggs and bacon.

"Okay kids, today is the first day that you start daycare okay?"

"Yes" they all replied.

"And are you going to be good at daycare today?"

"Yes mommy"

"Okay then"

I passed them each a plate, or in Charlotte's case a bowl of what they wanted.

"Mommy, how come you don't have a boyfriend?"

I nearly choked when Karmen asked me that. How on earth did she know what a boyfriend was.

"Kids mommy doesn't want a boyfriend. I have all I need with you."

"Yeah but we can't go on dates with you, like a boyfriend can." God they were really growing up. And fast. God how do I address this.

"Mommy can't go on dates right now. Mommy has to go to school and get good grades."

"Oh okay." Whew thank goodness.

They finished eating and I placed their dishes in the dishwasher. I went upstairs to get them ready and when I finished I got one big sack for them. With one last look at the house we were on our way.

When I pulled up to the LaPush House for Kids, I was at awe. I seemed so well managed. I expected a little building and a playground. This was beyond my expectations. (Not very good at describing things so sorry). The front had a wrap around porch and looked to be about 3 stories high. The front of the yard was decorated with swings and monkey bars and play equipment. I was glad my kids would have good place to be taken care of. I got out of the car and unstrapped my kids to walk them inside.

"Mommy is this the daycare?" Karmen asked.

"Yes baby it is."

"It's very big." Aaron said.

"Yes it is, isn't?"

"I like it" Charlotte said.

"Me too sweetie"

I rang the doorbell and was greeted by a woman who looked fairly young for her age. She had short brown hair and was unhealthily thin and perfectly tanned. She was wearing a pair of brown cargo Bermudas and a white form- fitting shirt with a pair of white sandals. She looked homey.

"Yes you must be Bella Swan."

I blinked nervously a few times before I answered her.

"Um…. Yes that's me. I came to drop my kids off at daycare. I was told to come here at 6:45."

"Yes, well would you like to come in?" Oh yeah very homey.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to got to school and I… um I kind of don't really want to be late."

"Oh.. You go to school?" She seemed curiously surprised.

"Um yeah. I got to Forks High. I'm a senior."

Oh and how old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Oh well I'm sorry for being rude. My name's Sue. Sue Clearwater."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Please call me Sue. mrs. Clearwater is too formal."

"Oh okay then. I'm just going to get going then. Bye kids. Mommy'll see you guys later okay?"

"Okay Mommy!"

"Okey Dokey"

"Bye Mommy"

"I'll be back around 2:30ish to pick them up."

"Sure dear."

I waved to them as I drove off and headed towards Forks High School. Ah the joy.

I parked my car and stepped out onto the wet and slippery pavement. I was walking towards the entrance when the bell rang and saw…….

**Edward's POV**

"Edward!!!" God couldn't Alice take a chill pill once in a while.

"Go away Alice" I groaned.

"Come one Edward. Its time to go see Bella. You know you want to." Wait a minute how did she find out about Bella. She wasn't even at the food court when I walked up to her.

"I know what you're thinking 'How did I know about that' well to burst your bubble loop my dear big brother you should know Rose and I have no secrets and Emmett can't keep his mouth shut for nothing. Ah the joys." She sat there reminiscing in my embarrassment.

"Whatever Alice. I hardly know the girl." At least that was the truth.

"Sure Edward. That's what you're saying now." Ugh god why couldn't Alice just ever shut up.

I got up and made my way to the shower. I spent a good 20 minutes in there wondering if I was going to see Bella today. Wait, why do I care. I barely even know the girl. God what is she doing to me. I have a girlfriend. And I would like to stay loyal to her. I got out of the shower and put on some dark wash jeans with a tan sweater and some light brown converses. With a quick run through with my hand and hair I was off. I stepped outside of my room to find everyone down in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom" "Hi Dad".

"Hey dear. Sit down and have some breakfast before you go to school."

"Sure mom." I loved my mom. She had a heart of pure gold. She was very motherly. She welcomed anyone with open arms.

"Oh Edward I forgot to tell you Tanya called yesterday while you were out shopping. She said to have you call her."

"Oh. Well, I'll see her at school today, so I'll talk to her then."

"So Eddie what are you going to do about Bella. I mean hey she's hot and she looks like a good fuc…"

"Emmett language please."

"Sorry Mom"

"What do you mean what am I going to do about her. We hardly even know each other. Besides I have Tanya. And by the way my name is Edward not Eddie."

"Right we all know how that relationship's going."

"Okay I'll admit Tanya and I don't have the best relationship, but we are hanging in there. We love each other and that's all that matters."

"Bull-

"Emmett" Esme said in warning.

"That a load of crap. She loves what you can give her. Money and popularity. I mean come on Eddie you're the son of Doctor Carlisle Cullen. What chick wouldn't _love _you."

"Whatever Emmett. Let's get to school. Wouldn't want to be late on our first day back from Winter Break. "

"Yes because I just love school."

"Bye Mom."

Bye Boys. Behave at school."

"Sure"

"Right"

When we arrived at school I was dreading seeing Tanya. I know I said I loved her, but in truth that was just a front. I didn't really love her. She was more like a friend with benefits. Sure we had sex, but that was all it was. It was never love-making. Just rough urgent and needy sex. I dint want just sex. I wanted someone I could love through thick and thin. Someone who would llvoe me and not what fame and fortune I could bring to her. Someone like Bella. I was just getting out of the car when I was met with her grin.

**Bella's POV**

When I saw Tanya and Edward kissing so many emotions rang thru me. Hate, Revenge, Hurt, and Betrayal. I don't know why I felt betrayal, but I felt a pull towards Edward. I wanted the impossible. I felt like crying when he smirked at her. How I wish I could be the one he was smirking at. I faced reality that Edward wouldn't want me. I was used goods for crying out loud. I started walking and when I though I saw him noticing me I started walking hurriedly. I walked to the front office to receive my schedule and was met by an elderly lady.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here."

"Ah yes dear. Here is your schedule, a school map, and have all of teachers sign this slip right here and return back to me at the end of the day."

"Thank you" I mumbled. I walked off and no sooner than at least 5 seconds my clumsiness kicks in. I ran into someone and almost fell when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my midsection and pull me to my feet. I was met with a pair of emerald green eyes and tousled auburn hair. I blushed when Edward grinned crookedly at me.

"Um I'm sorry. I guess I fell…I'm kind of clumsy….so I um….I fall a lot." God could I get anymore embarrassing. I was lame. I straightened myself and when I was about to walk away, I felt him grabbed my elbow bringing me to him.

"So what class are you going to?" he asked.

I looked at my schedule.

_1st__ hour- Calculus- Mrs., Smith_

_2__nd__ Hour- English- Mrs. Green_

_3__rd__ Hour- Talented Music- Mr. Koren_

_4__th__ Hour- Free Period_

_5__th__ Hour- Lunch- Cafeteria_

_6__th__ Hour- Biology- Mrs. Brignac_

_7__th__ Hour- Physical Education- Mr. Daigle._

"Um I think I go to a Mrs. Smith for Calculus."

Oh so you're in Calculus. That's an advanced math class you know? You must be really smart."

"Oh.. I guess so." Then to my horror I started blushing like a moron.

"So would you like for me to walk you to class? I was just on my way there."

"Um sure. Thanks."

Right before we walked in he asked me if I wanted him to walk me to next class and show me around.

"Sure" I replied.

We walked to the classroom and all attention was on us. I blushed and walked to the teacher's desk. I had her sign my slip and she told me to sit next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was tall but slender and dressed very…….. Expensive. She had a Gucci purse with some Aeropostale jeans and some Gucci snow boots with the jeans tucked in. Her shirt was the same as the jeans, except it had Aero written on it and pink and with the numbers 1987 on the side.(this is a shirt that I have). She looked me over and scoffed. I guess she was the welcoming committee. Note the sarcasm. I decided to be the bigger person and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

She looked at me. Very rudely.

"Well that's nice." After that little exchange we didn't say anything the rest of the hour.

When the bell rang I walked outside and waited for Edward. Tanya saw me on her way out and asked me who I was waiting for. When I told her Edward she fumed red.

"Why are you waiting on my boyfriend?"

"Well he kind of told me he'd walk me to my next class and show me around."

"Yeah well that's what I'm for new girl. Don't dare think you can take my Edward away from me. Your nothing but used goods." I felt the tears pricking in the corner of my eyes. Where was Edward.

"What….Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"That's right. Word travels fast around here. Did you not think the town was going to find out about you and your _triplets_ and the fact that your nothing but a huge slut who got knocked up by some guy. You know what. That's not even the worst part. The worst part is that you don't even know who the father is. God you're pathetic."

By the time she finished the little rant the tears were trailing down mercifully. I looked up to the sound of Edward's voice and when I saw Tanya smiling at him. I ran to the nearest restroom. I ran in there and bawled. I didn't stop till I heard someone come in there. I flushed the toilet for effects and cleared my face. When I stepped out I was met by a very short pixie like girl, with her hair flipped in layers all around her head. She looked like a pixie and was beyond beautiful. She could be a model.

"Hi I'm Alice, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella and you are….?"

"Ha sorry I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah so um are you alright?"

"Sure" I lied "Why"

"You just seem kind of teary eyed and plus your eyes are red and your cheeks are blotchy, so that's a dead giveaway."

"Oh well yeah, I'm fine I just had a moment."

"Would you like to sit with me and my brothers and friends at lunch?"

"Um sure. I'll see you then."

"Okay Bye Bella!" Wow she's got energy.

All the rest of my classes were fairly easy. By the time lunch rolled around I was tired. At this point all I wanted to do was go home and rest with my three little angels. I was just walking out of the lunch line when I saw Alice waving frantically for me to join her. When I got there I began to feel a little self conscious. They were all magazine cover beautiful. There was a big brown haired one who smiled a lot and had dimples. One who Alice told me was Jasper. who had dirty blonde like hair and had kind of an Italian accent mixed in with him. His twin Rosalie was enough to make models feel envious in ,her presence. Then she introduced me to Edward. His auburn colored hair shone lightly in the light emitting from the lights. God I wonder what their parents look like. They all included me in their conversations when necessary. Jasper was very calm and serene. Jasper was cool. Rosalie was very motherly and bitchy at the same time. She remimded me of a mother bear when someone messes with one of her cubs. Emmett's first impression on me was that he was a big bear. Now he's a big teddy bear who loves to hug and laugh people with dimples. Edward was fun. He made me laugh a lot. Jasper, Emmett and he got a kick from laughing every time I would blush or trip when standing to stretch. Soon lunch ended and it was time for me to go to Mrs. Brignac. Edward offered to take walk me since he was headed to the same class. I had managed to avoid Tanya which was a plus considering she didn't want Edward around me. We walked in and today we watched a movie on genetics. Edward and I passes notes all class playing 20 questions.

_Wanna play a game_

_Sure_

_It's called 20 questions. I'll start._

_Okay_

_Were those really your kids that were with you at the mall the other day?_

_Yeah why?_

_Just curious._

_Who's the father?_

_Um can I tell you sometimes later. I'm starting to get uncomfortable. _

_Sure. And I'm sorry for putting you in that situation._

_S' okay._

Then the bell rang and we both headed off for P.E. Tanya was in this class with me, so I wasn't shocked when I saw him make his way over with her. Coach decided to just let us dress out today and get used to the feeling of P.E. We all hung out on the bleachers and listened to music and stuff. I didn't really know any of the people here, so I pulled out my battered copy of _City of Glass_ and started reading that. I was almost done with it when Coach let us know that it was time to dress back in to go home. I quickly dresses in and ran out of there as fast as I could, eager to see my children. I pulled out of the parking lot without so much as a second glance at Forks High.

* * *

When I pulled up to the daycare, I saw Sue with Karmen, Charlotte and Aaron waiting. I guess I wasn't the only one eager. I rushed out of my truck and hugged and kissed each of them. I thanked Sue and told her I'd be here tomorrow and was off. On the way home I asked them about their day.

"So Charlotte did you have fun?"

"Yes mommy."

"Aaron?"

"I had a blast. That place is so cool mommy. I want to live there instead."

I laughed at this.

"Maybe Aaron. Karmen what about you?"

"I had a delightful time." Did she just say delightful?!

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourselves."

"Mommy what was your day like?" Aaron asked. I didn't think it was such a good idea to tell my kids about the encounter I had with Tanya today, so I kept it blunt.

"Mommy's day was good sweetheart."

I pulled up into the driveway and got the kids out. We decided to order pizza for dinner. When they finished eating I gave them a shower and tucked them into bed. It wasn't till I got to Charlotte that I began to get teary eyed.

"Mommy you know I love you right?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"Okay. Because I love you and I want you to know I don't even mind if I don't have a daddy, because I've got you." I felt my eyes prick with tears. My shy and quiet daughter was telling me how much she loved me.

"I love you too honey. That's why I don't need a boyfriend, because I've got you." I kissed her forehead and told her good night.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you" Came faintly from the bed. I got into my room and took a shower. After I got out I cried myself to sleep again. Sad that my kids wouldn't ever have a father figure in their life.

**A/N- Still looking for a beta. Babybaby15 if you're reading this it wouldn't let me send anything to you. So yeah. Sorry and thanks anyway. P.S. Review because it keeps me motivated. :)**


	4. That's What Best Friends Do

**A/N: I don't own anything. Mid Terms are over I'm so glad. Some of my teachers give me the willies.J Okay anyways, enough about me time for Bella and Edward. Ah my favorite characters. Okay seriously this time. Back to the story.**

**Chapter Song(s): 21 Guns- Green Day and Crawl- Superchick,**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in a rush. I guess with me being a crybaby and getting all emotional last, I forgot to turn my alarm clock on. Boy was that a bad mistake. I got up and took a quick 10 minute shower, slipped on some jeans, a form fitting shirt with an oversized belt over it, and my black mini jacket. To top it all off, I added my only boots. Ah this was suitable enough for today. I like the colors. Purple and blue. Sexy. Ok enough sexy time to wake the kids. I walked in on them already dressed and in the kitchen. And trying to make their own breakfast. They had oatmeal grains all over the stove and cracked egg shells all over the counter. And was something burning up. I looked over to the sink and saw a skillet smoking. My poor babies.

"Guys what are you doing?" I rushed over to them and turned the water on to drain out some of the smoke. While that was going on, I turned to see Charlotte on the verge of tears.

"Charlotte, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Your mad at me… no you're mad at all of us. We're sorry, but we wanted to give you a bed morning breakfast today. You were sleepy, so we thought that you were tired, so we let you sleep in and didn't wake you up. We're sorry mommy."

Poor Charlotte. She thought I was mad at her. I was enthralled that she tried to cook me breakfast. I probably had some of the most considerate and selfless kids in the world. And poor Charlotte was a spitting image of me. She had all of my traits. Even the traitor tears. I couldn't help but gather her in my arms and kiss her hair.

"Charlotte mommy's not mad at you or your sister and brother. I'm glad you decided to try and make me breakfast. I love you sweetheart, I could never hate you. Okay?"

She sniffled, the replied, "So your glad we made a mess and had the pot smoking?"

"No not necessarily, but it's the thought that counts."

"Ooo Ooo mommy I know what that means. It means just because we _thought _to do it, that you still love us," Aaron replied. Wow I think he just gave me whiplash. Gosh he was smart.

"Yes, that's right sweetie. Now come on let's go."

"But what about breakfast mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"How about you each grab a fruit and a juice box. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Anything's fine with me"

I didn't even have to ask who was the last person. I know I shouldn't choose favorites, but Charlotte was just too special to me. I loved all of my children equally, but somehow I got the feeling that Charlotte wouldn't be like her siblings. She was in a shell. Just like me.

Karmen grabbed a mini container of strawberries and a Sunny D. Aaron grabbed a pear and a bottle of orange juice, and lastly Charlotte grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. Why did everything they do have to match their personalities. At least it'll be easier to shop for them. We walked outside and into my car and I headed to the La Push House for Kids to drop the kids off. I walked them inside, said hello to Sue and was out of there in a flash. It was 8:20 when I got back in the car. I had 10 minutes to get to school. I can do this.

* * *

I had got to school with 5 minutes to spare. I was lounging around for a bit. Then I decided to start heading to class. When I looked up I saw something that pained me to see.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling extremely calm. Which is unordinary for me, considering I'm not a morning person.. I got ready for school and chose to wear a pair of dark wash jeans with a tan button down long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I topped it off with my black Converses. Ah gotta love the Converse. I walked downstairs to find mom and dad rushing to get out of the house.

"Edward dear, sorry but we have to go in early today. Fix yourself some cereal or something okay dear?"

"Sure mom. I'll just grab an apple and bottle of water or something."

"Okay dear. Bye." And with that she and my dad were out the door. I wasn't shocked to see them in a rush like that. Mom was a very well known interior designer and Dad was top surgeon at the hospital. I was closing the refrigerator door, when Alice walked down from the stairs. She was smiling very……… mischievously.

"Alice are you up to something?"

"And why my dear brother would you suggest such a thing" She said all innocently. Oh yeah she was definitely trying to pull something.

"Alice what ever it is you're up to, don't even think about it."

"Oh dear brother whatever do you speak of?" She was way too innocent.

"Alice I'm serious."

"You my dear brother is going to meet a girl. Does waist length mahogany hair, deep chocolate eyes, slim figure ring a bell? Starts with a B, ends with an Ella?"

Wait a minute why did that description sound so familiar. Bella. Ah the girl I met at the mall. But wait Alice wasn't with us.

"I met her in the bathroom yesterday. She came in crying. I think Tanya may have had something to do with that. She sure did have something to do with that rumor that's going around Bella. Apparently, Bella's a slut, who got knocked up at her old school with triplets and doesn't know who the father is. And last but not least to say, her supposedly triplets go to the La Push House for Kids."

Wait that couldn't be true, at east not all of it. I know that the angel saw was no slut. She had kids I was sure of, I had seen them with my own eyes. My Bella could never be such a thing. Wait _My Bella _where did that come from. I mean she held an attraction to me, but that was it. It was just an attraction and nothing more. I mean she is beautiful and her lips just made me want to…. Whoa whoa whoa there big guy. Uh oh, looks like Eddie Jr. down there got a little excited. Down boy. God I need to stop hanging out with Emmett.

"Hey Alice where's Emmett?"

"He's on his way down apparently he ahs to make sure the charm is on its full point. Yeah… right."

Emmett walked down after a few minutes. He grabbed a whole container of mixed fruit and some yogurt, 3 bottles of Sunny D and a blueberry muffin.

"God Emmett, what are you doing? Getting ready for hibernation?"

"Ha Ha Ha Haaaa. Say what you want now, little bro, this keeps the muscles in check and the ladies satisfied. I bet you wish you could say the same don't you Eddie boy."

"Emmett my name is Edward, not Eddie or Eddie boy. And just because I don't eat like you doesn't mean I can't get a girl. In case you've forgotten, I do have a girl. Her name is Tanya"

"Dude Tanya's not a girlfriend, she's just a good lay, but you aren't getting any, so I guess I say friends with limited benefits. Yeah that suits you perfectly. She a natural slut.. Shame shame shame. What is the world coming to?"

I decide to ignore Emmett. Emmett constantly brought up jokes about me being a virgin. I didn't worry about them though. I was waiting for that right person to come long. I wanted to bring her home after a wonderful evening and invite her to my bed, where I'd have laid out candles and roses and cherished her body for ours until she was begging and screaming my name. I wanted my first time to be with someone who was special to me and had a special place in my heart. I didn't want it to be with Tanya, even if she is possibly a slut. Well who was I kidding, she was a major slut. Which was exactly why I didn't want her to get in my pants. We pulled up at the parking lot of the school and I was greeted with no one other than Tanya.

"Hi Eddie!" God curse the day anyone came up with that name.

"Tanya its Edward, not Eddie." I heard Alice and Emmett snicker in the distance.

"So Eddie, don't you have anything you'd like to ask me?"

"Umm, no not that I know of. Why Tanya?" She looked irritated.

"Come on Eddie, it has to be something. Something to do with next Friday perhaps." The only thing I could think of that was next Friday was the Masquerade Ball. Oh so that's what she wanted me to ask her, but wait I thought the theme was anonymous. I guess Tanya here didn't know that or maybe she doesn't know what anonymous means.

"Tanya the theme's anonymous." She looked confused. Oh god, I was right she doesn't know what anonymous means.

"What's that mean Eddie?"

"IT means unknown. We'll be dancing with each other, but we won't know who. That's what the masks are for."

"Oh okay." Emmett and Alice were in full blown laughter at this point. I turned around and glared at them. Especially Alice. She had a very distinguishable hate towards Tanya.

We began to walk off, but I was stopped when Tanya turned back to look at someone, and then kissed me. She kissed the living hell out of me. I pulled away shocked. God her lips taste like glucose or something. Too much Lip gloss or whatever she had on her mouth. She smirked to the person behind her. Then she walked off. I turned to see Bella their on the verge of tears. She met my gaze and began walking hurriedly towards 1st hour. I was glad I had 1st hour with her. I walked in 1st hour and was looking for Bella. I saw her sitting with Tanya, with a look of discomfort on her face. She was trying to hide it. She was doing a pretty good job. But I wondered how I couldn't notice that she was with Tanya. I had to make her come over here. I thought of a plan and then I put it to action.

**Bella's POV**

I was doodling in my notebook when I heard Mrs. Smith call my name.

"Bella, would you mind joining Mr. Cullen. He's going to catch you up on some things you may be unfamiliar with."

I saw him in his chair smirking. Bastard. He wanted me over there. But why? I walked over there and as soon as I was about to take my seat, I tripped. On my own two feet. I closed my eyes and waited for the floor to come in contact, but it didn't. I looked up and saw Edward's green eyes. I blushed when he smiled crookedly at me. Whew hold up their. He settled me on my feet and sat down.

"Thanks" I replied.

"It was my pleasure" God he sure had a hot voice.

I sat down and turned back to the page I was doodling. I had almost covered the whole page, before the teacher began a lecture. I was writing about the Pythagorean Theorem, when Edward passed a note to me.

_E- Hi Bella_

_B- Hello Edward._

_E- Um I know this is probably going to sound strange, but would you like for me to walk you to your next class?_

_B- Um sure, I mean I wouldn't want you to be late to your class so….._ I so didn't want Tanya breathing down my neck.

_E- It's no prob, besides I'd like to talk to you. _God why did I have to blush at everything. It's just a piece of paper.

_B- Sure, I'd like to talk to you too. _

_E- Can I ask you something?_

_B- Sure go for it._

_E- Well, um.. Okay this is going to sound awkward, but why doesn't Tanya like you?_

_B- Um well, yesterday when I was waiting for you to walk me to my next class, she said some um… hateful words towards me._

_E- What did she say?_

_B- Um…well she talked about my kids, I ….um…I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe another time. _I felt my eyes brimming with tears. I hated how Tanya had talked about me and my kids. She didn't even know my situation.

_E- Okay, sorry._

_B- Can I ask you something?_

_E- Sure_

_B- Is Tanya Your girlfriend, because I saw you guys kissing this morning. _

_E- Um yeah she is my girlfriend, so I apologize for any kind of rude behavior she acted to you. _

_B- S' Okay. _

_E- So I'm guessing you don't want me to walk you to your next class today then?_

_B- NO I don't think Tanya would appreciate that very much._

_E- Lov....I mean Bella you don't have to worry about Tanya. You're my friend, so if I want to walk you to your next class, then I can do that._

_B- Really its okay._

_E- By the way, I heard what Tanya said about you and I don't believe any of it. _

**Edwards's POV**

I had to find out why Tanya said what she said to Bella. Whatever she said its making Bella hesitant to hang around me. And that was going to be a problem. I didn't want Bella to withdraw herself for me. I wanted to get to know her. I walked into my second hour and was over come with calmness. I loved music, so for me to be in a music class I was ecstatic. I said hi to a few people and walked over to the white baby grand piano they had in the classroom. I pulled out my composition notebook and paged through my past compositions. For some reason I didn't want to work on any of those. I had a new beat in my head. I positioned my hands for the beat of the song I wanted to play. I played. I played and played and played. For some reason the song just didn't want to come to and end. I finally ended and when I did it was quiet in the room. I looked up and saw everyone in the room looking at me. The whole class erupted in clapping. The teacher came over to tell me how good of a job I did. I was smiling the whole time.

"Oh Edward that just magnificent dear. What inspired it? Des it have a name?"

"Yeah a girl inspired it."

"Oh and what's the name of it?"

"Bella Everlasting"

"Oh Pretty, now write it in your composition notebook. I have a good feeling about this one." She smirked at me and winked. And with that she was gone. What was that all about. I wrote the notes in my composition and was almost done, when Alice decided to pay me a visit. Alice was also in my music class, but she played the violin. First chair.

"Hi Edward. I couldn't help but enjoy your beautiful piece. Who inspired it?"

"Bella."

"Awww Edward, that's so romantic. Are you going to play it for her?"

"I don't know, I mean I already have a girlfriend. You might know her. She's a strawberry blonde, big breasts, a little sluttish."

"Edward, no need for the sarcasm. Maybe you should break up with Tanya and go out with Bella."

I don't know Alice, I can't just break up with her for no reason. It isn't like she cheated on me or something."

"Well I guess your right. But you really should consider playing that for Bella. On friendship terms that is. Or maybe ask her to the Masquerade Ball and play it for her there. It's the perfect opportunity. They always ask you to play a few songs, so you should play that for her."

"I don't know Alice maybe."

With that she walked off and began her own composition on her violin. The day passed by and soon it was time for lunch. I walked in their and walked to the table I shared with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I was almost there when I saw that our table also consisted of….. Bella?

**Bella POV**

My classes passed by and I was on my way to the cafeteria when Alice stopped me and invited me to sit with her. I accepted, because I really liked Alice and she looked like she good be a good friend. Something I could use right now. So now 5 minutes later here I was sitting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"So Bella, are you going to the Masquerade Ball?"

"The what?"

"Om my god, you haven't heard. The Masquerade Ball's next Friday. Are you gonna go?"

"Um I don't know. I'll probably be busy. Plus I don't have anything to wear and yeah, I'm just going to be busy."

"Pish posh we could go shopping. My treat. Come on Bella, you can't miss the Masquerade Ball. It's a fantasy coming to reality. Don't you want the feeling of dancing with someone you probably won't even know. Come on Bella. I have to have my new best friend there."

Wow I was her best friend. I don't know why, but that statement had me wanting to jump up and celebrate.

"I guess so Alice. Look how about you meet me at the library today. I need to talk to you."

"Okay sure." Edward walked up then. He smiled at me. I looked down and blushed. Furiously.

"So Edward, have you seen Tanya?" Alice asked him.

Right at that moment Rosalie gasped. We all turned our heads to where she was looking. It was Tanya kissing Tyler. They were having a serious make out session. Didn't they have some pride for Pete's sake. Come on. I mean no one goes kissing some one in the cafeteria, especially if they have a boyfriend. Edward marched over there ad pulled Tyler off of Tanya.

"Tanya, we're done. I want nothing to do with you. You don't care about anyone but yourself, you don't get along with my friends and family, and plus you talked about Bella. You don't even know the girl. And now i see you over here kissing on some guy."

"Eddie why should you care if I talked about a worthless little slut. That's right I said it. She's nothing but a little slut. She got knocked up in her old town. Why do you think she moved here? She had triplets Edward. Triplets. What kind of girl does that to herself. She doesn't even know who the father is. And sow aht if i was kissing Tyler. It's better having me kiss him than a worthless little like her getting a hold to him."

She looked at me with a look of triumphant when she saw the tears make their way on my face. I got up and ran to the office. I got an excuse to excuse me out of the rest of my classes. I got the excuse and ran to my car. After I had gotten in my car, I laid across the seat and cried. I honestly don't know how much I can take. I don't even know why I bothered to come back to school. Then I heard my purse fall, spilling all of its contents. I looked at the picture of Karmen, Aaron, and Charlotte and then I remembered why I did everything I did. To support them. To make their life easy and as enjoyable as a 17 year old high school mom could. I held the picture to my chest and cried. I kept crying till I heard someone knocking on my window. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice. She saw my face and opened the door. She slid in and wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay Bella."

"Alice why are you talking to me. Didn't you just hear Tanya. I have kids. Why would you want to hang out with me?"

"Because you're my best friend and that's what best friends do."

"But I have kids, why would you want to hang out with some one with kids. I have kids Alice. No not just kids, I have triplets. Doesn't that make you disgusted with me?"

"Bella I don't feel disgusted with you. In a way I'm glad you have kids. I get to shop for them. By the way that doesn't mean you aren't a nice person, because you are. I know I haven't known you that long, but I just know and I'm usually right about these kind of things."

"Oh Alice, I'm so glad I have you as a friend."

"You're not my friend Bella. You're my best friend. NO scratch that you're my new sister. Ooo so that means I have little nieces and nephews."

"Okay Alice."

"How about we go to your house."

"Sure, but I have to pick up my kids and won't you get in trouble for skipping school?"

"Oh no. My parents will understand. Let's go."

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the La Push House for Kids.

"So Bella we need to talk."

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with your kids."


	5. Secretos Derramar Mi

**A/N: Don't own anything except the triplets I think. So yeah. I'm also glad so far with the reviews. They keep me motivated. Even though there isn't a lot of them. Back to the story. Enjoy**

**Chapter Song(s): Hope- Faith Evans and Twista and **

**Alice's POV (ha ha ha haa) :**

**Last time on Mi Corazon Y Tu Mente (I've always wanted to do that!!!!!!!!!!)**

_When I looked over and saw Bella's face covered in tears, I knew Tanya's words were cutting her. That's why when Bella got up, I ran after her. On my way I called my mom to let her know that I wasn't going to be in the rest of my classes today. I told her I had to help a friend in need and to tell dad. She agreed and said she would tell dad. I hung up and looked for Bella's truck. I spotted it and ran to her. I looked through her window and saw her laid over the front seat crying her eyes out. I don't know how long I looked at her before I knocked on her window. She opened it and was talking a whole lot of nonsense to me. I slid in and wrapped my arms around her._

_"Shhh it's okay Bella."_

_Then she kept asking why I would hang out with her just because she had triplets. I was elated that she had kids. That would give me and excuse to shop a lot more. I calmed her down and then suggested that we go to her house. She agreed, but that first she had to pick up her kids at the LaPush House for Kids. I told okay and that we needed to talk._

_"Bella, we need to talk."_

_"Okay what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Let's start with your kids."_

She exhaled as if she was letting out her breath. She was silent for a minute but then she shifted in her seat and began.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone without my permission How about we go to my house right now. I mean it's a bit early to pick up my kids."

"Okay that's fair and sure we can go to your house." she sighed again. We rode the rest of the way in silence to her house. When we pulled up I was impresses. Not to say I was judging Bella, but she lived extremely well. She had a simple two story house . (Link on my profile if I did it correctly.) We got out and she unlocked the door. The inside was very simple yet elegant. She still had a few boxes here and there, but other than that it was okay.

"Alice would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No I'm good."

"Oh. Well okay."

We both sat down and she got comfortable. I guess the story was long. That was no problem for me. I have all the time in the world to help Bella.

"Bella before you begin I want you to know that no matter what you say, I'm still going to be your new best friend."

"Okay well here goes."

"It happened one day when I was coming home from my job at the bookstore. We had an early dismissal day at school that day so I had got to put in a few hours. I had to walk home because my mom was working a night shift and my dad was out of town with some co- workers. So I began walking home. But then someone came and attacked me. He brought me to this warehouse like place. I must have blacked out because when I woke up I was tied up. I tried to get away, but he came in then. He told me that he had been watching me for few days and that he had never had the chance to get me because I was always in public. He then began groping me. I tried getting away from his grasp, but he was so much bigger than me. I was so small in comparison or to anyone really. He raped me and slapped me around a little bit. When he began undressing me I went back to trying to harass me. When he had me naked he told me no one else would want me because I was used goods and damaged treats. I believed him too. No one would want a girl who isn't a virgin. I then became frantic at trying to get him away from me. He got mad at my antics, because he began punching me and kicking and slapping me. Bu then he ended me when he kicked me in my heart. I went into darkness."

My heart went out to Bella. How could someone do that to her. She was so innocent and pretty. She surely didn't deserve that. Where were her parents when all of this happened.

"I woke up in a hospital. My doctor told me that my parents were dead. They died on their way to the hospital. They had had a panic attack, but with them being their age it turned into a heart attack. They died and I didn't get to go tot heir funeral. I was still in the hospital. I didn't even get to see where they were buried."

**Bella's POV**

I was crying the whole time I told Alice what had happened to me. But I knew I had to continue. I had to let it out somehow.

"Later that week I found out I was pregnant. The doctor said it had to be around March 28. When I went into labor, I was all alone. I was walking from an early lunch and while I was waiting for the bus my water broke. I was surprised when the doctor told me I had to keep pushing when I had one of my kids were out. They said at the time they could only identify one fetus. So I was having triplets. I wasn't mad. I was excited. Three little bundles of joy for me to love. I was so glad I had three little kids who would love me. I would finally have someone to love me. I needed that love too, especially after my parents died. I had met up with a lawyer, who told me when I became eighteen I could access my parents inheritance and insurance. The social workers let me walk away with my kids when I told them that I would get a job and that with my grades it wouldn't be a problem. January is when I moved here. The triplets' birthday. They were turning two. They were incredibly intelligent for their age. I love them with every fiber of my being."

"Oh my god Bella. No one should have to go through with what you went through. I'm so sad. Are you okay? Is it okay if I hug you?"

"Sure Alice. I could sure use a hug right now." With that she hugged me as if her life depended on it. I hugged her back because Alice seemed like a very genuine person.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are your kids names?"

"No I don't mind. I have two girls and one boy. Their names are Aaron Shane Swan, Karmen Sa'Mira swan, and Charlotte Si'Mone Swan. They each have a very different personality. Aaron is very rambunctious and energetic and protective of his sister's. he talks to anyone. Karmen is very classy, but can be wild when she wants to. I think she's going to like the finer things in life. Charlotte is just like me. She is quiet and shy. She's a mini version of me. She even looks like me. She's very caring."

"Wow I'd love to meet them. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure Alice, they'll love to meet you too."

She squealed in delight. I looked at my phone and realized that it was time for me to go pick them up.

"Hey Alice um.. It's time for me to go pick them up. You can come if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure."

Once again she squealed. We walked outside to my car and headed to the LaPush House For Kids. As we were driving, Alice made small talk by asking me some things about myself. One question in particular made me embarrassed.

"So Bella, how do you feel about Edward?"

"Um Alice I barely know the guy." Boy was she blunt.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Um yeah it kinda does. I mean he has a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't, or at least he won't . Especially not after what Tanya said to you."

"Why should he care about what she says about me?"

"Because Edward likes you of course."

"Um….Ok…Um… Alice if you don't mind me asking, but how do you know these things?"

"Well for one, he's my brother and lives with me and two, well let's just say I'm usually right about these things. Plus you two would make the perfect couple."

"Alice don't you think you're getting a little over your head."

"Of course not. Besides after what happened in the mall on New Years, I think he absolutely adores you and your kids. I mean come on, Edward was all like saving the damsel in distress when that waiter dude tried to come on to you."

"Hmm.. Whatever you say Alice." With that, we pulled up into the parking lot of the daycare. Just like yesterday, Sue Karmen, Aaron, and Charlotte were waiting outside the door.

"Hi kids."

"Hello mommy."

"How ya doin sweetcakes." No need to ask who that one came from.

"Hi Mommy."

Oh yeah they do everything to match their personalities.

"Um Sue, when would you like for me to pay you. I'm kind of new to this daycare business."

"Oh of course dear. Well the rates are 5 dollars an hour, per child, but since you have three, I'll charge 6.50 and hour for two. And by the way you pay by the month."

"Okay, so when would you like for me to pay you?"

"The end of the month is fine."

"Okay." Each one of my kids grabbed the other one's hands and we walked to my car. The kids got in the back and Alice resumed her place in the passenger side. Aaron decided to speak up first.

"So mommy who's your new friend. She's pretty." Me and Alice laughed.

"This is a friend from school. Her name is Alice."

"Oh well hi Alice, I'm Aaron. How old are you?"

"Aaron never ask a woman how old she is."

"Sorry. It's okay though mommy because she looks young. Me likey."

"Aaron, you don't say that to women either. It's rude."

"Oh okay."

"It's okay Aaron and to answer you're question I'm 17." Alice replied. Then it was Karmen's turn to intervene.

"So Alice do you banana splits?"

"Yeah they're okay."

"okay good. Because if you don't like banana splits, then you can't be my mommy's friend." Me and Alice laughed at her comments.

"Do you like dresses and heels and sunglasses?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then that's good too. Because if you didn't, then you couldn't be _my _friend."

"Oh." Then it was Charlotte's turn to question Alice. Gosh they were on a roll today.

"Mrs. Alice do you like to see or make people happy and laugh a lot?"

"Yeah I like to see and make people laugh."

"Okay good, because my mommy is never laughing. She's always sad. So you have to make her laugh or you can't be her friend." Alice looked at me and frowned. I shrugged.

"Of course I'll make your mommy laugh and be happy."

"Okay that's all. If you make mommy laugh, then you can be my friend. I want her to be happy and if you can do that then I'll be your friend." she said quietly.

I looked back at smiled at my little girl. She was always trying to make me happy. God I was pathetic. What kind of girl has to have her two year old daughter find someone to make her happy. We continued driving without any more interruptions from the kids.

When we arrived at my house, I let them get a snack since I considered they'd be a little hungry. Aaron got jello, Karmen got yogurt, and Charlotte got another apple. Once again matching their personalities. They soon went upstairs to get some of their toys to join me and Alice.

"So Bella, are you going to the Masquerade Ball?"

"Um I don't know Alice, I don't have anyone to watch the kids, so probably not."

"Come on Bella, can't you find someone to watch them next Friday?"

"Oh mommy Missess Sue is giving a sleepover next Friday, so can we go?"

"Well would you look at that. Looks like Bella will be able to go after all."

"Maybe. I would have to get a dress and hair and nails and agh its just too much for me right now."

"I could help you out with all of that. Stop giving me excuses Bella. Just say you'll come already."

She looked at me with her lip slightly jutted out and then her eyes started watering. How does she do that. Ugh I can't help but say yes to that look.

"Sure Alice. I'll go. But we have to find out what time Sue wants me to pick up Charlotte, Karmen, and Aaron."

"Sure Bella. Whatever you say."

"So who are you going with then Alice?"

"No one. Because even if I wanted to no one would recognize me. We'll be wearing masks."

"Really. Yes. That would save me so much embarrassment. But wait won't this be a little cliché. Just picture it some guy would've dance with this magnificent girl and then he'll try finding the girl."

"That's the beauty of it Bella. If your lucky that could happen to you."

"Whatever Alice."

I looked at my phone and realized that it was 6:00. Wow time had really passed by.

"Hey Alice not to sound rude, but won't your parents be worried. I mean it's getting awfully late."

She glanced at her phone and gasped.

"Wow. You're right. Do you mind dropping me off?"

"Sure." We walked to my car and while I was buckling my kids in, she gave me the directions to her house. When I saw it I was speechless. Her house, no her mansion was beautiful.

"Wow Alice, fancy much?"

"I know huh." She said smirking.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. Would you like to hang out this weekend. We could take your kids out to the zoo in Port Angeles or something."

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Okay. Bye Bella. But wait. Let me give you my number, so you can keep in touch with me."

We exchanged numbers and she walked into her mansion of a house and I pulled off with my kids in the back. I made it home, and decided that we could eat pasta tonight. While had the pasta in the oven, I gave each one of them a bath. When they got out, we ate and they talked about their day at the daycare. Apparently the sleepover was making up for a Christmas party, since my kids weren't there. I washed up the dishes and tucked Charlotte, Karmen, and Aaron into bed. I took a shower and crawled into bed. Once in bed I cried myself to sleep before I drifted off into the darkness.

**A/N: Okay I'm coming down with a serious case of writer's block, so forgive me if this chapter isn't to its full potential. Also if you guys have any idea about which direction the story should turn into, let me know. I'm desperate here. Also still looking for a beta. Also, **_secretos derramar mi_** means spilling my secrets.**


	6. Epiphany

**A/N: I don't anything that is of Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is Karmen, Charlotte, and Aaron…. I think. Anyways here is the story.**

**Bella's POV:**

The following week was uneventful, except Alice. She was just a person who always has something going on with her. I hadn't heard anything from Tanya, or even seen her around. I kept forgetting to ask Alice what happened to her. That still didn't stop everyone from gossiping about me and my kids. Ah the joys of being the 'school slut'. Every time I enter a room or when I'm walking down the hallway someone stops and stare. The positive had been Alice. My little petite friend. She invited me to sit with her everyday. Her friends were very welcoming. Rosalie was like my mother who's also my best friend. Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He sticks up for me when people talk about me and gives awesome stories. Jasper was more like my personal chill pill. No matter how bad my day may be when I see him my nerves are instantly calmed down. Alice is my very best friend ever. She's the energizer bunny and surprisingly strong. Edward. Edward had a very special place in my heart, which scared me. I didn't want to get too close to any man. But something about Edward just pulls me in. When I talk to him, he listens and he also doesn't listen to any rumors about me. I also think I'm getting feelings for him, which isn't a very good thing considering my situation. But I try not to worry about it, because I don't have to worry about Edward liking a plain Jane like me.

"So Bella, about the Masquerade Ball?" Right now Alice and I are currently sitting in my living room while my kids are taking a nap.

"Alice I told you I'll go."

"I know Bella, but whenever you tell me that I can't help but think you're lying."

"Alice what reason would I have to lie to you about something as simple as a Masquerade Ball."

"You're right. So would you like to come with me and Rosalie to get gowns. We're thinking of heading to Port Angeles."

"Um I guess. But only if it's okay if I bring the kids."

"Duhh Bella. What kind of party would we have if the children weren't there."

"I know it's just that Rosalie never met my kids and what if she doesn't like them or they irritate her or something."

"Bella you have nothing to worry about. I'll have you know Rosalie adores kids. I mean come on who wouldn't adore your kids. They each have their own personality. You'd be crazy to not like your kids."

"Well I guess I'll go. What time should I meet you guys?"

"Oh no, we're going to come pick you up."

"Wait, how will me, you, Rosalie, and 3 car seats fit in your car."

"Don't worry about that. Just be ready at 9 am sharp."

"Whoa whoa whoa why do we need to get up so early?"

"Bella dear dress shopping is a serious matter. We must get the perfect dress. Plus we have to get shoes, and accessories. All of this goes into looking perfect. Just trust me. Rosalie and I will help you."

"Um… Okay then Alice. Whatever you say."

"So, do you have any specific color in mind?"

"Um I don't really know. I guess I'll go with blue or purple. Something with a kind of midnight feel to it."

"Aw Bella, that's perfect.

"Okay enough about me, how about you?"

"Oh I'm going to find something pink. I'm going to try to find a mask with some feathers on the side."

"Nice."

"I know right. Oh Bella I can't wait."

"So are the rest of the gang going with us?"

"Yeah, but we had to practically force Edward to come. He was a little reluctant until we mentioned that you would be there."

"Um…" I was at awe. Alice must've been mistaken. I'm sure that Edward wouldn't want to come to the Masquerade Ball just because I was going to be there.

"I'm serious-"

I jumped up when I heard the triplets crying. I ran upstairs to get them before they began a full out crying war with each other. When I got upstairs, all of them were already up. I got Charlotte and sat her up in her crib. Aaron was crying, so I picked him up and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to get him calmed down. Alice picked up Karmen and rocked her, while she cried silently. This was the only time I really got to see them as the babies they were. When they were waking up. While they were up and about they acted so mature. When they finally got settled down, I walked them downstairs and they each sat down at Alice's and my feet.

"Thanks Alice. You don't know how hard that would've been if it was just me trying to calm them down."

**Alice's POV:**

As I helped Bella with her children, I had an epiphany. She was really good with her children. I honestly don't know how she did it. Bella was becoming one of my favorite friends. She was intelligent and had a lot on her plate. And I just know she's been through something in her past. Not to be stereotype or anything, but Bella doesn't strike me as the type to sleep with a guy and get pregnant with triplets. I hope she'll let me in to help her. I also know that her and Edward are meant to be together. Now that Edward's dumped Tanya he doesn't have an excuse to not date Bella. Those two are a match made in heaven. Bella just has to stop cowering away from herself. She loves her kids and would do anything for them, but sometimes what's right for her children, may not be what's right for her. But that's what I'm here for. I'll help Bella. She needs someone to love her.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter isn't its best. But I'm having a case of writer's block. So if you have any ideas, pm me or something. Also, the reviews are great. They keep me motivated. Seriously, I'm not just saying that. **


	7. Besos Virgenes

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've kind of been going through some things, so yeah. But I'm back and I want to thank everyone for the reviews. **

**Bella's POV:**

This week hadn't been anything of too much significance. Alice kept dropping hints about me and Edward. I'll admit he's really really hot, but I'm totally out of his league. He deserves someone better. Emmett was always laughing. Especially when I blushed at something Alice said about me and Edward. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie still had yet to meet my kids. We're all planning on getting together tomorrow and go shopping and hang out. Apparently, we'd hang out at my house where my kids will be comfortable. I was all for it. Jasper still kept his distance, but he didn't do it in a harsh way. He was very serene. I had found out that Tanya had left to go to California. Apparently she couldn't take the humiliation that came with Edward breaking up with her. Other than that things have been good.

* * *

When Saturday morning came, I was all for whatever would get thrown my way. I woke up at around 7 o'clock. I decided to let the triplets sleep in a little bit more. I got up, showered, and threw on some old jeans and a sweater and let my hair dry natural. I walked down the stairs and made some tea, since wasn't one for coffee. I was putting the kettle on the stove, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and was a little shocked at who I found.

**EPOV: **

So far things have been going great. Bella had become quite fond of our little group. It was almost as if she had always been here. Alice had been dropping hints about me and Bella and as bad as I wanted to date Bella, I didn't know if she'd be in the mood for dating now. Especially since she has triplets. Alice said she was kind of nervous about us meeting her kids. Apparently she didn't know how we would take to them. I personally would love to be involved with Bella's kids. I guess that was just the pessimistic Bella talking. Bella's never been able to see herself clearly every since I've met her.

I got up and took a shower and went downstairs to find everyone else already up.

"Hi everyone."

They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Except for Alice. Always the exuberant one.

"Oh Edward. I'm so glad you're up. Now we can all head on over to Bella's."

"Alice don't you think it's a bit too early to be heading over there on a Saturday."

"Pish Posh Edward. It's only like 8 o'clock."

"Which adds to my point to it being too early."

"Edward, you're really putting a downfall on my morning."

Everyone chuckled at this.

"Okay Alice. Let's head on over there then. And when she screams at us for waking her up at this god-forsaken hour, you can take the blame."

Finally she squealed. We split into the vehicles. Alice and Rosalie got into her Porsche and Jasper and Emmett got into Emmett's jeep. I decided to drive by myself and take my Volvo. We followed Alice and with Emmet's driving we made it there in 10 minutes. We all climbed out of our vehicles and went to he porch. Alice knocked on her door and there she was.

Standing in all her beautiful glory.

* * *

**BPOV:**

When I opened the door and found Alice and her siblings standing there, to say I was shocked was an understatement. I quickly let them in.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Bella." Alice sang.

"Hi….Um sorry I don't have any cinnamon rolls or something. I didn't expect you to be here this early."

"Bella we didn't come here to eat your food silly." Well of course Alice wouldn't.

"But we can't say the same for Emmett." Edward said.

"Dudes I'm like right here you know." Emmett bellowed.

Sure enough with Emmett being the loud one, woke the triplets up. Oh my god, he woke the triplets up. What would they think of my kids. Maybe they'd think I had bad parenting skills.

"Guys I have to go check on the kids, I'll be right back." I ran out of there quick fast and in a hurry.

When I got to their room, Charlotte was silently crying, while Karmen was being the drama queen and throwing a huge hissy fit. Andrew was just sitting there crying big fat wet tears. I went to Karmen first, because she looked as if she was quite furious that she had been woken up.

"Shhh its okay baby. Mommy's here. Shhh."

Her cries quieted to little sniffles. I sat her down, or at least tried, because when I lowered her to her crib she wailed. Loudly. I held her and just went to Aaron's crib. I picked him up with my other hand, to were I was juggling both of them in my hands.

"Shhh. It's okay. Stop crying. You're a big boy. Big boys don't cry."

It took longer for his cries to settle down. But they eventually did. He didn't want to get set down either. So when I looked at Charlotte, she was still just silently crying. I looked at her. She looked back at me. I tried giving her an apology through my eyes. I hoped she didn't feel left out for this. I never want her to feel left out, because there isn't any room. She looked at me and slowly her sniffles came to a rest. I looked at her and smiled and by some miracle she smiled back at me. Now my priority was to get them to the bathroom and get cleaned up. I quickly realized that I was stuck. Aaron and Karmen didn't want to be let go and Charlotte would surely have a hard time getting out of her crib. If only I had another person in the room. At that I sat down and began to cry. I would never have another person to help me. My kids would always be caught in this dilemma. Right now I would wish for nothing more than to have a person to love me and my kids or at least have my parents here. I sat there and cried. Cried just like my babies.

**EPOV: (sorry if I'm giving you whip lash with all the switching POVs)**

When we heard Bella's kids start crying, she hurriedly ran up the stairs. Okay then.

"Now look at what you did Emmett."

"Sorry guys. I forgot about the kids and my loudnessness."

Even though Emmett was making up words, you couldn't help notice how genuine he sounded.

"So Alice what's the game plan for today."

"Well my dear siblings and Edward, today after Bella gets her kids straight, we're going to head out to the mall in Port Angeles. Form there, we'll go out and get lunch or something. Then finally, we'll come back here and hang out."

"Oh okay then that seems like a reasonable itinerary. "

"I'm offended Edward. Surely you didn't think I'd put poor Bella through a tedious day of shopping would you." She had fake innocence all over her face.

We all raised our eyebrows at this.

"Really Alice."

"Edward I am appalled that you would think of such a thing of me."

"It's okay baby." Jasper whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She turned around and cuddled him.

"Bella's been gone an awfully long time. Maybe one of us should go check on her and make sure she doesn't need any help." Rosalie suggested.

"I'll go." Everyone looked at me expectedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that. Yeesh."

I climbed the stairs and I opened the door that had Nursery written on it in a really cute font. I walked in and though I felt my heart break at the sight before me.

Bella was sitting quietly on the floor with two of her kids in her arms crying. The other one, a girl was sitting in her crib looking at her mother with sad eyes. She seemed to know what was going on. I walked over to Bella crying silent cries.

"Bella, love what's wrong." Holy shit did I just say love.

"I'm so sorry Edward, that I kept you guys waiting I just need a moment right now."

"Bella don't apologize for making us wait. You're with your kids, we can understand that."

She looked at me and silently nodded. Poor Bella.

"Let me help you okay?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded shyly. I walked over to pick up the little girl that was in the crib and I took her in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She had some very small teeth.

"Hi sweetheart. What's you name?"

"My name is Charlotte." She said shyly. She reminded me of Bella.

"That's a pretty name. My name's Edward."

Hi Edward. Do you know my mommy?"

"Yes we are friends."

"Oh. Okay then."

Well that was a very interesting conversation.

"Do you not want me to be your mommy's friend?"

"No I want you to be her best friend. At least besides Alice of course."

"And why is that."

"Because you seem nice and my mommy's never had a nice friend before. Or any friend really."

Poor Bella. No wonder she was crying. I'm going to make a vow to myself and Charlotte.

"Well Charlotte I'd love to be your mommy's friend."

"Really! Would you be my friend too?"

"Sure I'll be your friend too."

"I love you Edward." She shrieked. She then wrapped her miniature arms around my neck and pressed her face into my shoulder blade. I hesitantly hugged her back, still in shock of her actions.

**BPOV:**

After Edward took Charlotte and left I started to run after them. I was a little scared of my baby girl being with a man alone. Even if it was someone as nice as Edward. I mean he was so nice towards me. Too bad he's a dude. I know what they're capable of. When he called me love I nearly swooned. I wonder if he meant anything by it. I didn't think so, considering he continued as if it were something he called every female in his life. Oh well, I guess time will reveal all. I got up and got Aaron and Karmen dressed. I put Karmen on a little blue and white sundress, with a mini jacket on top. As for shoes, I put her on a pair of silver baby doll shoes. She looked so adorable in her baby clothes. Aaron was sitting quietly when I reached toward him. I put him on some jeans with a dark red polo. After I got him still enough, I put on some little Converses. Now that looks like something a baby boy would wear. Afterwards, I got them and walked across the hallway to wash their faces and brush their teeth. I walked in on Charlotte hugging Edward.

"Um.. I'm sorry."

Edward looked up with a startled look.

"Mommy guess what? Edward's my new friend and he's your new best friend, well besides Alice of course."

"Wow that's great sweetheart."

"Have you washed your face and brushed your teeth yet?"(let's just pretend he did it before their little fluff moment)

"Yes Edward did it for me."

"Oh, well let's go get you on some clothes."

"Okay."

"Um Edward, you don't mind me taking her do you?"

"Bella you don't have to do that. I'll help you. How about I clean Karmen and Aaron up, while you go and put Charlotte on some clothes."

"Um are you sure. I mean I don't want me or my kids to be a burden."

"It won't be a burden. It'll be my pleasure." And with that I smiled and walked out the door.

I put Charlotte on a red and black checkerboard dress(I have one of these). It was poofed up a little at the sleeves. Then, I put her on some leotard and some Mary Jane's.(this is a type of flat shoe).

"Okay Charlotte, today's game plan is shopping. Okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Alice bought all of her siblings with her, so you need to be on your best behavior."

"Yes mommy."

"Okay sweetheart."

"Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Edward."

"No sweetheart, Edward is just a friend." Even though I would like for him to be more.

"I think you should like Edward."

"Oh."

"Mommy I have another question."

"Okay go for it."

"Are mommies supposed to like daddies?"

"Yes sweetheart they're supposed to love each other. Why do you ask?" Why was she making me lie to her. I don't even know who her father is. How in the world am I supposed to love him.

"Because you should love Edward."

"Why is that Charlotte?" Where was my little baby girl going with this.

"Because he's going to be my daddy."

* * *

The shopping trip was quite interesting. Between Emmett and Alice I'm sure my kids were having a tickle fest. Emmett with his humor and Alice with her perkiness. After buying at least 7 outfits in at least 7 stores, we had to use Emmett's jeep as a U-Hual. Everyone took kindly to the triplets. Emmett and Aaron got along really well. Somehow I think I'm going to have to not let Emmett corrupt my son. Karmen and Rose were more like mother and daughter that I could ever be. They both loved themselves, but weren't egotistical about it. Charlotte clung to Jasper all day, at least when she wasn't with me. I think it's because they both have that calm misdemeanor about them. After we finally left the mall, it was noon. We decided to go to Don's Seafood for lunch. We all ordered the fried fish and shrimp plates and for my kids we got them a Little League Meal. Afterwards we went to my house to hang out.

"So guys what's the game plan?"

"How about Truth or Dare?" Emmett suggested.

"Emmett I don't know about that. I mean the twins––"

"Don't worry Tinkerbella we'll keep it PG."

"Well okay."

We all sat down in a circle in the living room. Charlotte came and crawled in my lap, while Aaron and Karmen went over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Okay who's up first?"

"Me Me I'll go." Shrieked Alice. With the way she was screaming, you'd've thought it was one of my kids.

"Okay Alice, truth or dare." Said Emmett(Just so you know Emmett will be asking the whole truth or dare ordeal)

"Dare big brother Dare."

"Okay I dare you to burn your most favorite outfit."

"NO! I will absolutely not. You can not do this to me Emmett. I refuse."

"Sorry Ali, but rules are rules and you can't get out of a dare."

"Emmett you'll be sorry for this. This is a conspiracy people."

We all went into hysterics after Alice's rant. She in return gave us the evil eye. She sat there. Then she crawled into Jaspers lap. He wrapped his long and lean arms around her in hopes of comforting her.

"Okay then. Rosalie truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay is it true that before you knew me you and Edward had a 'thing'."

"Emmett you know that that isn't true."

"Okay Rosie baby. I believe you."

"Okay up next is little baby Charlotte."

"Okay."

"Charlotte truth or dare."

"I want a dare." Oh god I hope Emmett stays true to his word and keeps this game PG.

"Okay then. I dare you to tell your mom's most embarrassing situation."

"Um I don't know if mommy would be okay with that."

"Oh no. Mommy won't do anything to you. So you just go right ahead."

Charlotte looked apprehensive at me.

"Okay. Well one time mommy was cooking and she burnt herself, so when she turned around to run it over the faucet, she tripped over the broom. When she fell, her hand accidentally brushed the knob on the stove. Then the stove went up really high and it started a fire. We almost burned our house down."

By the time Charlotte finished everyone was laughing.

"Wow Bella. You really are clumsy." Emmett laughed.

Everyone was laughing. Well except Edward. He just looked at me and smiled. I smiled back appreciatively. At least someone knew when enough was enough.

"Okay now that we got the embarrassing part out of the way, truth or dare Tinkerbella."

"Truth."

"Okay if there was anyone in this room you could kiss, who would it be and why?"

God way to make me feel stupid Emmett. I looked his way and saw him smirking. I glared back.

"If I could kiss anyone it would be Edward." The minute I heard this I earned a collective gasp from around the room.

"The reason I would kiss him is because he is the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend." Then after I said this I heard some sighs and aw mans around the circle.

"Way to bring down the mood Bellsie."

"All apart of the job Emmett."

"Whatever. So Karmen truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay who do you like the most in this room?"

"I like you, because Rose likes you and I want to be like Rose when I grow up."

"Well she certainly has excellent taste in men Bella."

"Emmett!."

"What it's the truth."

"Okay Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"Um truth."

"Okay then. Is it true that you are a virgin?"

Oh my god. Was Edward really a virgin. Oh god. This was great. Now when we made love for the first time it'd be special–– wait a minute did I just think about making love to Edward. Ok Bella, now you really need to get your act together.

"Yes Emmett it's true." With that he stormed off and walked out the door.

"Mommy what's a virgin" Asked Aaron. Great now how was I going to explain it to him.

"Thanks a lot Emmett." I got up and grabbed Aaron, Karmen and Charlotte's hands. I climbed the stairs up to their room.

"Come on guys its time for a nap."

"But what if we aren't ready."

"Then you're still going to have to. I'm the mom and you're the kids."

"But I want to know what a virgin is."

"Its where a boy and a girl kiss." (I have a chapter where this is going to come up again)

"Oh Okay."

"Now come on guys and go to sleep." I gave them each their sippy cup and they dozed off. I turned the light off and walked back down the stairs. I saw Alice, Emmett and Rosalie by the door.

"Um guys I'm just going to head on to bed or something."

"Bella it's only 6 o'clock." Alice said.

"Yeah, I know. But I have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"Okay well sorry about what happened. See you Monday." Rosalie stated.

"Sorry Tinkerbella." Emmett boomed.

"S'okay Emmett."

They walked out. I then began clean up the kitchen. By the time I was done, the garbage can was nearly overflowing. I picked it up by its side strings and tied it together. I walked to the side door to take it out.

I saw Edward sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Edward are you okay." Surely his siblings didn't leave him here alone.

"Yeah I just need sometime to think." I raised the lid off the trashcan and got rid of the trash.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I guess. It's just that Emmett always takes things too far. He's always made fun of me about that. It just gets irritating."

"Edward its okay to be a virgin. I think its perfectly to wait for that special someone to share the most intimate things with them. It's a form of strong and devoted love."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who cares if Emmett sleeps with anything who wears a skirt and you don't"

"I know it's just that sometimes he takes things over the top."

"Emmett's just being Emmett."

"Bella can I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Um Sure."

"It's a bit personal."

"That's alright."

"Okay here goes. Are you a virgin?" God how I wished I didn't have to tell him this horrid truth.

"Edward–"

"wait don't worry about it. That was a dumb question. Of course you aren't a virgin. You have triplets. Just forget I ever said it okay?"

"Sure." How I wish I could do the same thing.(no she doesn't wish she didn't have her kids. She just wish she didn't have to go through what she did to have them)

"Thanks Bella." He then glanced down at his watch. I looked up at the sky. Wow was it really this dark outside.

"Well I'm going to head on over home. See you soon Bella." He got up and walked off. I got up and started heading towards the house. He must've took at least 10 steps, before he came back.

"Bella can I try something right quick?"

"Um I guess."

"Okay. Just stay still." He walked up to me and cupped my face in his pale white hands. First he stroked my bottom lip with his right thumb.

"Remember Bella don't move." I didn't move or talk then.

He brought his lips down to meet mine and I was met with sparks. Edward's lips against mine were possibly heaven on earth. His kiss was urgent and rough like _his _had been. Instead they were soft, but firm. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, which made me open mine slightly. He then ran his tongue along my mouth and then he kissed me so feverishly I thought my knees would go weak. Which would probably happen after he pulled away. He then ran his hand down my face and over my shoulders. Then they ran up and down my back. I tensed up, kind of scared of what was happening. I knew Edward wouldn't do anything bad to me intentionally, but he was still I man. He must've sensed me tensing up, because he pulled his lips away from me and looked at me with what I assumed to be lust filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that."

"No It's okay. I just don't really wan to go that far yet. I mean I–"

"It's Bella. I'm sorry."

"Have a goodnight okay Bella. Sweet dreams love."

**A/N: That my friends is the end. Sorry I haven't been updating awhile. But I got hit with this the other day and I've been working on it every since. Also **_**Besos Virgenes **_**means kissing virgins in Spanish. E-mail me some ideas. Masquerade ball coming up, so if you have ideas Email Me I guess.**


	8. Belleza Enmascarados

**A/N: I'm back! (Hides behind rock incase someone starts to throw stones) Sorry my story has been on hiatus for so long. Anyways I've been working on this and lets hope I made a good comeback.**

…...

**Bella's POV:**

The following week school had been the norm. All the rumors had died down to only occasional stares and whispers. Monday, me and the kids went grocery shopping and what a tedious event it was. For one the triplets couldn't decide on the same things to buy and let's just say we ended spending a lot more on groceries than we normally do. The truck was packed with bags. And finally when we got home they were sleep, so I had to carry them and the groceries in all by myself. Whoever said being a mom was easy didn't have triplets But I can't complain because they certainly make things a lot more interesting.

Tuesday and Wednesday I had to meet with a lawyer. Apparently my mom and dad had a family lawyer. We talked about my financial matters. Since I'm a teenage mom of triplets the judge allowed me to access my inheritance, trust funds and other money and investments set aside for me. He drew up a statement and from investments, inheritance, trust funds, and other bank accounts I had a little over 10 million dollars. I almost fainted when the lawyer read it out to me. I told him to just put it all into one account and to switch it over to my name. The twins were also a little happy. They asked how much a million was. I told them it was like having all the toys in the world. Let's just say now they think they're getting all the toys in the world.

…...

I woke up Thursday and went through my normal routine of getting the triplets ready for daycare. I packed them a bag and gave them breakfast before I got myself ready. I slipped on some jeans and a form fitting t shirt with my trusty converses and was ready to go. I grabbed my book bag on the way out the door and we were on our way. I dropped the kids off and Sue gave the information for the sleepover they were having Friday. I told her I was going out anyway, so they'd be able to make it.

I made it to school with about 15 minutes to spare. I hung out at my truck listening to my new Ipod when Alice and Edward walked up. Edward and I hugged which became as sort of a greeting between the two of us. We both decided to just forget about the kiss and put it behind us. Alice didn't know anything about it and we wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Bella. What time do you want to head out to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Um how about right after school. I'd really like to get the worst part out of the way."

"Oh Bella is the drama really necessary?"

"Sorry I didn't want to come off as a brat or anything….Sorry Alice." I didn't know I was acting like a spoiled brat. I just really didn't like shopping. Maybe I'm not fit to hang out with Alice and her family.

"No Bella… I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I didn't know you hate shopping that much." She looked at me and I immediately felt guilty. Someone as awesome as Alice shouldn't look like that. I felt horrible.

"Gosh I'm sorry Alice. I mean it's just that I'm not used to going out so much and I just kind of have a hard time really going out. Just forget the shopping. I have to finish unpacking anyway."

I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes so I hopped out of my truck and ran inside the school.

**EPOV:**

I watched the interaction between Bella and Alice and began to feel sorry for her. She actually thought she was being a selfish brat. She clearly doesn't see herself as others see her. She and I had been starting to get into quite a friendly relationship. She was always in her comfort zone. We both put the kiss behind us and it seemed as if she was getting it in the back of her mind. It was constantly on replay in my head. I kept thinking about how soft her lips were and they seemed to fit as if they were made for my mouth. That's why when I saw the tears brimming behind her eyes and run inside the school I wanted to go after her.

"Oh god, now look at what I did." Alice stated.

"It isn't your fault Alice. You just have to be more considerate towards Bella's feeling to be social."

"As much as detest to admit it, you're right. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I did overwhelm her after all. I mean in the beginning she didn't even want to go. I pressured her."

"I'm sure you didn't pressure her Alice."

"You think so Edward?"

"Yeah. How about apologizing."

"Okay." We walked off after that. We were both on the same side of the school with our lockers. So we walked together and grabbed our textbooks for the first three hours of school.

**BPOV:**

After I ran away from Alice and Edward I ran to the bathroom to get myself situated. God what would they think of me now. I'm nothing but a big triplet having cry baby. I wish my kids were here with me now. I looked in the bathroom mirror and threw some water on my face. Some of the redness went away. I dried my face, took a deep breath and walked to my locker to get ready for 1st period. I had Calculus and I immediately remembered that Edward was in that class with me. Oh no! how would I face him after what just happened. At least I didn't have to sit by him. Now since Tanya was gone I had a table all to myself.

I walked in and saw him looking right at me. He gave me a brief crooked smile of his and nodded in greeting. I waved back and walked to the back to my table. The bell had just rung when the teacher called me to the front of the classroom.

"Bella, since Tanya had moved I'm going to need you to sit with Edward for the rest of the school year."

What did I do to deserve this.

"Um…..Okay."

I walked over to his table and noticed him looking at me with a look of amusement in his eyes. Was I funny?

"Why are you smiling? Do I have something on my face?" I could've sworn I did nothing embarrassing just now.

"No its just that you seemed like you were walking to your death when she told you to sit with me."

"Oh…..I don't have anything against you. You know that right."

"Of course Bella and I'm really sorry about what happened with Alice this morning in the parking lot."

"You nor she ahs anything to be sorry for. If anything I should be sorry for crying and acting like a little kid in front of you guys. Please tell me you accept my apology."

"Bella stop apologizing for everything. How about we just call it a truce."

"Um..Okay, sure. I'd like that."

"Good now how about we pay attention to Pascal's Triangle."

"Sure."

As we were packing up Edward asked if he could walk me to my next class.

"Um I have Ms. Green for English next."

"Would you mind if I walked you."

"If you want to sure. I men I just wouldn't want you to be late for class yourself."

"It's no trouble at all. As a matter of fact when that class ends I'll walk you to third hour."

"Um sure, as long as it doesn't inconvenience you."

"Like I said before Bella, it'd be a pleasure."

We walked out and began pleasant conversation. He told me about his parents and his family life. He understood that talking about my family was a bit of a sore spot for me. I just told him that all my family's dead. We got outside the classroom door and he looked at me.

"Um Bella, would you mind if I hugged you?"

"Um no you can hug me."

He leaned in slowly and brought his arms around my waist. I brought mine to his neck and closed my eyes. When he pulled me up against him more I tucked my head into the crook of his neck. He hugged really well. What felt like hours was probably only minutes, but that's how being around Edward made me feel.

He released me and looked into my eyes. I blushed under his gazed and looked down. He brought his finger to my chin and tilted it up.

"Don't hide your face Bella. You're beautiful."

"Edward you might want to stop exaggerating. I mean I'm just plain old Bella Swan. There's nothing exciting about me and I mean you could totally….."

He cut me off by pressing his index finger to my lips. I looked up startled.

"You really shouldn't think so low of yourself Bella. You are very beautiful in fact and I'm not just saying that to flatter you. I really mean it."

With that he walked off.

…...

English went by absentmindedly. I wasn't even paying attention so I as a little too happy when she said we didn't have any homework. Edward met me outside the classroom door as promised.

"So where do I owe you the pleasure of walking you to on this fine Thursday?"

I laughed. Only Edward could say something as simple as that and have me laughing.

"Um I'm going to Talented Music with Mr. Koren."

"Wow talented, so what do you play or do you sing?"

"Um I sing a little, but as for instruments wouldn't want to bore you."

"You wouldn't bore me. I'd love to know what you're musically capable of."

"Ok but you asked for it."

"Ok shoot."

"Well I play the cello, piano, flute, violin, clarinet, guitar, and the bass violin."

"Wow, you're weren't kidding me were you?"

"I told you I'd bore you."

"Bella I wasn't talking about that. That was quite fascinating to hear what you can do. Do you compose?"

"Yeah that's one of my fortes if you please."

"I guess I'm going to have to have you play something for me."

"Um I guess."

We arrived at the door and I watched Edward walked off. I walked in my classroom when suddenly I was yanked back and into somebody's arms. I recognized the scent as Edward's and relaxed.

"Have a good day beautiful."

…...

In Talented Music we were to begin making our own compositions. To say I was excited would be an understatement. I loved to compose. To me it was like spilling my secrets.

I decided I'd do my composition on the piano this time. I sat down at the white one I normally use and got out my composing notebook and began working.

I was halfway through the first page when I heard someone enter the classroom. I looked up and it was Alice.

"Mr. Koren I need to speak with one of your students please?"

"Sure kiddo." Oh yeah if I haven't mentioned it before Mr. Koren's very cool.

She walked over to me and sat down.

"Bella I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"No Alice I should be the one apologizing."

"No its just that sometimes when it comes to shopping I get overwhelmed."

"Sometimes….'

"Okay all the time."

We laughed at that.

"So are you still coming?"

"Yeah I guess so, but don't tell the guys."

"Okay."

"By the way when we go is it going to be just us girls?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Why is that a problem?"

"No its just that I'm not all the way comfortable around men. You know?"

"I understand. Where are we going to meet?"

"At my house. I have to pick up my kids."

"Okay so around 3:30ish?"

"Sure."

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

The rest of class went by without a hunch I had completed a page and a half of my piece and decided it'd be at least 3 pages. The rest of the day was cool. I got homework from the rest of my teachers. I met Alice outside after school let out and we went over the plans with Rosalie and were off to our on separate ways.

Once I picked up the kids I told them that they'd be going shopping with me today.

"So kids, would you guys like to go shopping with mommy today?"

"Are we going to the place we got our ice cream from?" Asked Karmen.

"Yes we are as a matter of fact."

"Well then you can count me in." No need to guess who said that. **(But if you're wondering it was Aaron)**

"Great. Alice and Rosalie will be coming too, so mommy needs you to be on your best behavior."

"Of course mommy." Said Karmen

"I guess so." Said Aaron

"OK." Said Charlotte

I sighed and we drove to the house. We got settled in and I got the kids a snack. They were finishing up when the doorbell rang.

"Charlotte could you go answer the door for me please?"

"OK."

I heard the door open and listened as Alice and Rosalie greeted Charlotte.

"So let's get this show on the road."

Me and my kids piled in my truck with their car seats and Alice and Rosalie got in Alice's Porsche. I followed behind them since my truck was notorious for its slow speed rate. We made it their in about maybe 30 to 45 minutes. Once we got out I put the triplets in their 3 in 1 stroller and we were on our way. Alice and Rosalie decided to help me find my dress first since I was more adamant about going shopping. We went into the first boutique and I went into a dressing room while Alice and Rosalie began throwing dresses over the door. The first few were really horrible but after maybe 10 dresses we found one for me. It was honey orange and ruby red. It flowed all the way down to the floor and was strapless, though it did hang a bit down the sides of my arms.**(sorry not good at describing things, but the link is on my profile….I think)**

I stepped out of the dressing room and was met with gasps.

"OMG Bella, that dress is so pretty."

"Bella you look hot chica." Said Alice

"Really guys. You don't think its too much do you?"

"Of course not. YOU should totally but it."

"OK."

We went to the register and paid. Alice and Rosalie got their dresses. Rosalie's was her typical red and Alice's was a shimmer like purple. We went to another boutique to get heels.**(I'll try and put their outfits on my profile) **Once we paid for our shoes and accessories there, we went to the food court to get something to eat. Afterwards we agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone I was going to be there. I told them I didn't want everyone fussing over me. They agreed and we all went home and got ready for school the next day.

**Sooooooooo was it good? Too long? Too short? Review people. And let's hope I made a good comeback. ****J**


End file.
